Ocean Skies
It was 2020, Early December. I was on my way to work, walking on the cold side walk in my neighborhood and sipping on my steaming coffee. Then it happened, I froze. There was a figure in the sky, rising, slowly floating into the horizon. It looked, strange. It had a bulging head with what looked almost like tentacles? It was slimy, giving its black skin a glossy look to it. I could tell this because it was much, much closer than the moon was. It continued to swim its way through the sky without stopping. I couldn't believe my eyes, did I just see an octopus swimming in space? I turned around, dropped my coffee and ran home to turn on the news. There were mass suicides all over the world, hundreds of thousands if not millions. Riots and looting was reported in the big cities, hell, even a few religions were created that day. The government had told us not to panic, of course some people did anyway, but I didn't. A few days later scientists had revealed that indeed it was some form of an octopus but much more advanced. Theories suggested that it swims through the universe, one Galaxy at a time. Scientists were still trying to figure out what exactly they eat to survive, or if they eat at all. After all, we had never seen anything like it. They were reported to have the threat level set at zero, and society calmed down a bit. By the year 2025, everyone was used to seeing them, swimming around in the sky. One time I saw three of them at once, it was amazing. Sometimes I go to the beach just to lay down and watch them, it became almost like a tradition, everyone did it. Until the giant came. Same shit different day, I was on my way to work on a Monday morning and another one popped up, only this time, it took up almost all the sky. I had never seen this before. A solid line of darkness began consuming the world I knew. After the darkness had zoomed past me, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, it was pitch black. Then the world shook, knocking me into a pole, causing me to go unconscious, for how long, I don't know. I eventually woke up on a small fishing boat, bright as day afloat on what looked to be about three to four feet of water. When I came to my senses I realized that my neighborhood had been put under water for some time. Houses were torn apart, cars were flipped upside down, everything was a disaster. How did this happen? Maybe the alien slammed one of its tentacles into the atmosphere? I had no idea, all I knew was that I was alone. I looked around inside the boat and found a paddle, and began paddling myself down the road, and into people yards, looking for any sign of life. Where did everyone go? Confused at what could have happened, I began yelling, hoping to god someone would yell back, but no one did. I was on the verge of giving up hope and continuing paddling elsewhere, and then I saw it, this time it wasn't in the sky. Category:Beings Category:Science